Relajante
by Danielle Cuthberth
Summary: 4851 // Para Irie no había nada más relajante que el sonido constante del teclado, pero... ¿podía existir algo más relajante?


**RELAJANTE**

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece hago esto por mero afán de diversión bla bla bla bla y toda la chachara que ya conocen xD ya saben estos chicos sexys nacieron de la mente de Akira Amano, sino esto estaría en un capitulo y no publicado aquí! XDDDDD

Pairing: SpannerxIrie

Shonen ai (es todo tiernucho, no hay nada fuera de lo común 8D) si aún así no te gusta el género, te recomiendo que no lo leas uwuU

Bueno, pues este es mi primer fic de KHR y… bueno…. Mi regreso después de mucho tiempo de no subir nada en fanfiction XD jejejeje en fin…. Gracias por leer n.n

* * *

No importaba el tiempo que pasara, a su parecer no había nada más reconfortante que el constante sonido del tecleo en la computadora, podía estar durante horas frente al ordenador, simplemente revisando viejos datos, leyendo nueva información acerca de nuevos proyectos de ingeniería o inclusive jugando solitario o ajedrez, siempre pensó que no necesitaba de nada más, hasta que un día en su computador se abrió una ventana "spa_mosca_v..jp desea unirte como nuevo contacto" al inicio fue extraño tener una solicitud a su Messenger, no tenía muchos amigos sin pensarlo mucho aceptó, inmediatamente se unió a su lista de contactos y apareció un "Spanner" como Nick name, bien… al menos no era uno de esos chicos (o chicas) raros que ponían emoticones en todo su nombre, parecía ser alguien serio, aún así no le habló y la persona detrás del otro ordenador tampoco lo hizo, así que no se preocupó más por el asunto.

Meses después ya casi creía haber olvidado aquella cuenta de correo, con la cual a pesar de ver siempre un estado de "conectado" nunca se atrevió a hablarle, aunque bueno, era un poco curioso y al no tener nada que hacer abrió una ventana y escribió un escueto "hola", al poco tiempo recibió en contestación la misma palabra, durante un par de minutos ocurrió la misma rutina aburrida cuando charlas con alguien mediante el correo electrónico, comenzaba a aburrirse cuando de pronto un tema surgió en la conversación, robots, sin darse cuenta se encontró sumergido en una charla de interminables horas con el joven detrás de aquella ventana, habían intercambiado ideas, teorías, modelos y otros datos que consideraban interesantes, después de un poco de charla, descubrió que el chico con quien charlaba era el mismo con el que hacía tiempo había contendido en una competencia de robots, ahora lo recordaba, rubio, delgado, ojos azules, un poco más alto que él, no podían culparle, había memorizado el modelo del robot con el que había participado, no el nombre del joven, sin más la conversación siguió su rumbo, si darse cuenta conforme el tiempo pasaba las conversaciones se volvían más banales y ya no importaba tanto el tema, sino saber que el rubio estaba dispuesto a leerle cuando fuese necesario, poco a poco lo más relajante no era el sonido del tecleo, sino el color naranja parpadeante junto al característico sonido de un mensaje nuevo que indica el Messenger y sin darse cuenta, así comenzaron lo que llamaron amistad…

* * *

Estar trabajando rodeado de maquinas, computadoras y en una empresa que impulsara las nuevas investigaciones sobre mecánica y robótica era divertido… pero definitivamente el sonido constante del tecleo era relajante, y siempre pensó que nada era más relajante y satisfactorio… o al menos así fue hasta que en la barra de herramientas parpadeo una ventana de Messenger, al abrirla pudo leer claramente:

"Spanner dice: hola"

Giró la cabeza y logró ver al rubio trabajando en la maquina continua, sonriendo amablemente, siempre que deseaba sacarlo de su ensimismamiento lo hacía, no podía evitarlo, era adicto al trabajo, aunque lo mismo aplicaba para el rubio.

-hora de comer

Sonrió ante las palabras del otro y guardó la información necesaria antes de levantarse de la silla, recibiendo un sorpresivo beso del rubio, el cual lo dejó un tanto perturbado, aún así la sonrisa en sus labios despejó sus dudas y asintió levemente, dando a entender que estaba bien, ahora que lo pensaba… era posible que nada fuera más relajante que la sonrisa de Spanner.

-espero que no te moleste que ya haya actualizado mi estado de relación en face book

Quería reprocharle pero no lo logró, ya que un nuevo beso se lo impidió… y así comenzaron lo que llamarían una relación…

**Fin**

Espero que el este minific haya sido de su agrado, se aceptan reviews pliiiiiiiiiiiiis XDD

Por favor no me frustren! XD


End file.
